1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the preservation of surface coating applicators. More specifically, the invention relates to the interim preservation of uncleaned paint brushes, pads, rollers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of paint, lacquers, enamels and the like to houses, walls, pictures, furniture, etc. typically involves interim periods of non-use of the painting implements. As is well known, paint brushes, rollers, pads and the like which have been used to apply paint must be thoroughly cleansed or otherwise treated during the period of non-use in order to avoid destruction of the painting implement due to drying of the paint. Washing of paint applicators is conducted using petroleum derivatives, turpentine, ketones and other organic solvents when the paint is oil-based or otherwise contains an organic solvent.
During short periods of non-use, paint brushes have been wrapped in metal foils or other wrapping materials to prevent drying of the paint. This procedure works effectively for some types of paint and so long as the interim period of non-use is relatively short. It is also a standard practice to leave paint brushes submerged in solvent during periods of non-use; however, the solvent becomes contaminated, cannot be used with implements holding paints of a different color or a different nature and, at any rate, must be discarded after a relatively short period of time.
It is thus well recognized that the interim preservation of painting implements during periods of non-use involves the destructive use of organic solvents, depleting natural resources and often resulting in pollution as when the organic solvents are poured down the drain or simply poured on the ground. Further, human exposure to volatile paint solvents involves a medical risk which increases with long term continued exposure to the solvents. The interim cleaning of paint applicators exposes humans to solvent fumes and should be eliminated, if possible.
With water-based paint, such as latexes, the interim preservation of painting utensils is typically accomplished by thoroughly cleaning the utensil with soap and warm water. Although not involving the depletion of natural resources and/or severe pollution problems, the preservation of water-based painting utensils during interim non-use is still cumbersome and time consuming, and there is a continuing need for improvement.